


Fragments

by echoelbo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tagged poly but this is entirely platonic plus more like Reeve and Veld sharing Vincent, I wanted to do tiny one shots with these five though, M/M, Multi, Very short one shots, felicia shelke and their three dads, no one can formally date Vincent, plus pet robot cat plus giant turk family, that I likely won't post, writing long things is hard and I have so many ff7 fics in the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo
Summary: After Deepground falls, a group of five take the time to properly talk to one another.





	Fragments

“Have you ever wondered what you're worth?” Shelke asks.

Vincent sits, perched, on the roof of a WRO building, watching the bustle below him. He stays silent as Shelke walks to his side and sits down, watching with him.

“I haven't,” Vincent says. A comfortable silence stretches between them as Vincent waits for her to continue.

“The Deepground valued me for years. Until I finished my role, that is.”

Vincent closes his eyes, memories of Azul surfacing. 

“Your sister values you.”

“I know that now,” she says. “And I value her as well. She… means a lot to me, now. And she's not the only one.”

She leans backwards and looks up. “I lived for my role, and now I live for the Turks. I live for my value to others, and always have.”

She waits for a response. Vincent doesn't move for a while, stays silent.

“I don't,” he answers slowly. “I've always lived for the moment. Went to college because I could, joined the Turks because I could…” he hesitates. “... fell in love because I could.”

He falls silent. Shelke sits back up and leans against his side, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"You were worth the world to her,” she says. Vincent doesn't respond.


End file.
